


Climbing from the Darkness

by blackjack34212



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212





	Climbing from the Darkness

Let me paint you a picture. Imagine me, bloody and bruised. Hit in the chest like a truck from an unforeseen assailant. Scrambling to regain my vision, but it was so blurry, I couldn’t hardly believe what’s happened. The one I loved the most betrayed me and left me in the ashes, while following them down a path I thought was for me, all along it was the wrong way. They beat me down and left me for dead down that broken road far away from my original intended path. It took me far too long to pick myself up and begin traversing the correct highway. I felt alone, confused and hurt so deeply I could hardly walk. I picked myself up and brushed off the dust and the dirt. I bandaged the wound but I couldn’t stop the bleeding. I began back tracking down that path I should never have followed. Until, I met a fork in the road, a choice. But wouldn’t you know it that same twisted mistress stood at the crossroads. I faced her with dignity and held my head high, but it didn’t matter because she knew where my wounds were, because she gave them to me. So there I laid covered in dirt and dust once more my wounds opened fresh, crying out to God asking what I had done to deserve all of this torment. Why me? Why am I some play thing for the whims of an evil creature? I sent out a cry for help a desperate plea, a few people saw me lying there and thought I was too far gone. Then Silence. For a long time I was left alone dying by myself. I had a few people come kneel by me and talk to me to ease the pain but no one ever tried to save me. No one ever tried to heal my wounds. Then suddenly an answer. I saw a glint of hope, a new face. A gentle beautiful creation. She sat down beside me and began to bandage me, she gave me confidence. I sat up and she held me close. As I put my arms around her I could feel scars on her back, similar to mine, yet vastly different. She understood. I looked up into her eyes and was overwhelmed. How could someone care? I have nothing left. I’m a shell of who I once was. The damage was already done. You can bandage the wounds but the scars remain. Yet, she still held me. She stood up and offered me her hand. I looked up into her eyes and took her hand. I stood in front of her staring into her, lost in her celadon eyes. What is this? This feeling? I felt so warm, and at peace. The distance between us was rapidly growing smaller. Her champagne hair framed her face so elegantly. I was at a loss for words my mouth was open but I couldn’t speak. Then, she kissed me. The warmth turned into a fire, and a desire for more. Suddenly, I knew what it was that I felt. It wasn’t that I was in love, no there was no way, and I didn’t even have a heart left so how could I? This was something else. It was that for the first time, I was loved by someone else. We broke from that kiss and she looked down at her hands. I followed her eyes to her hands. She was holding a piece of her heart. She lifted it to me, it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Glowing brightly, and pulsing in her hands. She motioned for me to take it. I was at a loss. This angel, this savoir. Saved me from the darkness, and wanted to rebuild me. I asked God again but in a different manner this time, “what did I do to deserve this?” Humbly, I took her gift. She grabbed my hand and began to walk down the path I knew was the right one. I could feel her gift growing inside of me. A full heart wasn’t far away. I knew that eventually, I would be able to repay this miracle, with my full, new heart. I could try to love her the way she loved me. So picture me, trying to climb from the darkness, when someone rescues me.

So I leave you with this: no one is too far gone to save. You just have to be prepared to give them what they need.


End file.
